


And That Was It

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Community: ficondemand, F/F, Female Characters, First Kiss, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hermione's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That Was It

**Author's Note:**

> Not REALLY pairing fic.

"Okay, you ready?" asked Hermione. Ginny nodded.

Hermione sat across from Ginny on her wide Hogwarts bed, legs crossed, already in her pyjamas. She felt a little giddy. They were about to do something dreadfully adult. How Ginny could still look as cool as a cucumber, she was sure she didn't know.

Hermione took a breath, closed her eyes and leaned forward, pursing her lips. Ginny kissed her - on the nose. Hermione blinked in surprise, and it was then that Ginny kissed her on the lips, a quick peck, much softer than she had expected.

"There," said Ginny. "Magic done. You're no longer a kiss-virgin. Feel any different?"

"Not really." Hermione really had expected a few more fireworks.

"Told you." Ginny flopped down on the bed and reached for her lipgloss. "Hey, have you done the Charms homework yet?"


End file.
